Ultra fight Orb : The power of X and Ribut
by NagiYamase
Summary: Gai Kurenai (Ultraman Orb), get a new fusion from Ultraman X and Ultraman Ribut and becomes Ultraman Orb Galaxy Xanadium and defeat the Reiblood Sorcerer, Reibatos and save the universe. The latest Ultraman Geed is in this fanfic's finale
1. chapter 1

Hey guys. NagiYamase is here. I don't have anything to say, but I can only say this thing. Actually , I've already planned a fanfiction before, but I don't managed to finished the story. Now , I've return with a new idea. I hope you will like my story.

…..

At the Monster Graveyard, an alien named Reibatos is standing on a cliff while look at the surroundings.

" Now the time has come. I , Reibatos , will use this power of Reiblood to resurrect all monsters and aliens" said Reibatos while holding his fist and started to recite a spell

" Ujuika Reegamiyo"

Unexpectedly, an aura of evil started to appear before him and forming a gladiator-like monster. That monster is Mold Specter, the monster had once appeared in Ultraman X's timeline….

…..

 **(ULTRA FIGHT ORB)**

 **(PLEASE LEND ME YOUR POWER OF SPEED AND CYBER)** few flames appear as Ribut, X, and Orb (Galaxy Xanadium) performing their own fight stances)

…..

Meanwhile at Mt. Jerai, Kedah, Malaysia, Ultraman Orb in his Origin form is slashing Demaaga using his Orb Calibur while talking something to him even the kaiju himself didn't understand his words at all,

" You have been suddenly rampaged in this planet. Think about the cause you have done to the others!" Demaaga only kept roaring and punched the ultra warrior while firing his flame breath towards the ultra. Luckily, Orb managed to defend himself by using his Orb Calibur.

" not bad. If that case, I'll show my trump card" said Orb while his body is shining…..

At a certain dimension, Gai Kurenai is scanning his fusion cards using his Orb Ring while mentioned his senior's name

"Taro-san!"

 **(ULTRAMAN TARO!)** Taro appears when his grunt was heard

" Mebius-san!"

 **(ULTRAMAN MEBIUS!)** Mebius appears when his grunt was heard

While performing his transformation pose with Mebius and Taro, Gai started to shout loudly while raising and pressing the button on the Orb Ring's holder , followed by Taro and Mebius

"Please lend me your power of flames!"

 **(FUSION UP! ULTRAMAN ORB , BURNMITE!)**

As the Orb Ring announced, Gai, Taro, and Mebius' body started to shine and fusioned up as Orb, in Burnmite form started to rising…..

At the same time , Demaaga started to fire his flame breath once again as Orb Burnmite announced his catchphrase and performing his fight stance and dodging the flame,

" I'm burning in crimson red!"

(Orb Burnmite's theme)

Demaaga roared angrily and started to attack, while Orb Burnmite calmly walked towards Demaaga and hold the kaiju's head.

Demaaga angrily tried to attack Orb a few times, but the ultra easily dodged the attack and started to counter attack towards the kaiju till made him to be vulnerable.

Seeing his opportunity has come, Orb Burnmite started to flying upwards and performing his finisher,

" _STOBIUM RAY!"_

The attack seems worked and the kaiju kneel down weakly.

As Orb landing , the weak Demaaga dissolved into a black aura

(Orb's Burnmite's theme end)

The black aura slowly moved toward the air as Orb Burnmite only watch the scene.

"What's that thing?" Orb asked himself as he started to felt a headache and a vision appears in his mind where Gai (Orb) scanning the fusion cards of Ribut and X and fusioned into a new form as Ribut and X's voice was heard,

" This is your new power,"

Back to the scene, Orb started to puzzled with that vision,

" That vision… is calling me?" Orb asked himself as he started to flying away.

… ….

At the same time at Planet Yomi, Ultraman Ribut is landing at a certain place while looking at the surrounding,

" The source of the evil power must be around here…"

Suddenly,Ribut saw an evil aura before him.

" You're….." Ribut talked to the the aura before it started to formed Mold Specter..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

…

Well, what do you think about my first fanfic? I know, there're still a lot of mistakes in this chapter. If you guys have any comment and critism, you can review or PM me. But please, only positive comments

That's all for today. Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. It's me again, NagiYamase. So, how about the first chapter of my first fanfic? I know, maybe some of you don't like this story, but that's okay. I don't mind at all.

Anyway,I'll continue to the second chapter of this fanfic where Ribut will going to fight Mold Specter and somebody will lend him a hand.

Enjoy.

…..

… **(ULTRA FIGHT ORB)**

 **(PLEASE LEND ME YOUR POWER OF SPEED AND CYBER)** few flames appear as Ribut, X, and Orb (Galaxy Xanadium) performing their own fight stances)

…

Ribut quickly recognized the most fearful villain.

"Mold Specter. I've heard about you from X. you're the strongest villain who had summoned the Guar Specter Army to rule the unverse."

Mold Specter just looked at his foe and standing. He didn't say any word.

Annoyed, Ribut only hold his fists and performed his stance, "SAY SOMETHING !"

Angrily, Ribut tried to beat the monster with his speed and agility power. However, the monster managed to dodge all Ribut's attacks and kicked right to his guts, made the ultra fell onto the watched his foe , impressed.

"This guy is really strong. But, why I can't sense any signs of life from him?"

Before Ribut realized, the evil aura from the earlier chapter landing and started to formed a new kaiju. It's Reigubas, the kaiju from Ultraman Dyna's timeline. Ribut was shocked with this.

"Seriously?" Ribut said to himself as Mold Specter started to grip his foe's neck. Ribut tried to free himself from the Mold's grip as Reigubas shoot his fireballs towards him. Luckily, Orb Burnmite managed to rescue his comrade by blocked the kaiju's attack. Ribut managed to released his foe's grip and kicked him away while Orb punched Mold Specter with his burning fist.

"are you Orb?"

"yes, I'm Orb. Are you okay, Ribut-san?"

" I'm okay. Hmm, what a nice form, eh. But why are you come here?"

"I'm following that evil aura," Orb answered , looking towards Reigubas

"Then, I don't need to give any explanation. How about you lend me a hand ?"

" of course," answered Orb. Both Ribut and Orb getting ready to face with their foes.

…

Meanwhile, at the Space Garrison Headquarters in the Land of Light..

Ultraman Ginga walked towards Ultraman Mebius to informed a very important message.

"what's wrong, Ginga?" Mebius asked Ginga.

" I've detected a sense of evil in Planet Yomi. And this evil power is too strong.."

"what do you mean?"

" I mean, this evil power can summon a dead monster or evil aliens, just like…"

"just like Belial and Reiblood Seijin?"

"yeah.."

Later, Ultraman X enter the command room

" I've sent Ribut to Planet Yomi. Ribut should return right now.."

Ginga thinks for a while.

"We must go there right now"

Mebius and X nodded. Later,the three Ultras rushed toward Planet Yomi.

….

At Planet Yomi,..

Ribut's body being slashed by Mold Specter. At the same time, Orb Burnmite punched Reigubas with his burning fists. However,both Ribut and Orb were being overpowered by Mold Specter and Reigubas.

" What the heck?!"

Mold Specter and Reigubas walked towards Ribut and Orb.

"they are too strong. We don't' have any must finish them once and for all"

"Really? Well,I think the same thing with you.."

Ribut took out his rod while Orb started to transform into a new form.

In a certain dimension,..

"Tiga-san!" Gai scanned the Ultraman Tiga's card.

Orb Ring : **(ULTRAMAN TIGA!) Tiga appears when his grunt was heard**

"X-san!" Gai scanned the Ultraman X's card

Orb Ring : **(ULTRAMAN X!) X appears as his grunt was heard.**

Gai performed his pose ,followed by Tiga and X.

"Lend me the powers of unite!" Gai later pressed the Orb Ring's button.

Orb Ring: **(FUSION UP! ULTRAMAN ORB,ZEPERION ATTACKER!)**

As the lights around his body has faded, Orb has already transformed into Orb Zeperion and Ribut were getting ready to attack their opponents.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

…

Hah,finally I managed to update the second chapter for this retold fanfic of Ultra Fight Orb. Maybe you guys wonder which episode of Ultraman Orb had showed the debut of Orb Zeperion Attacker or if his new form appeared in Ultraman Fusion Fight. Well actually, Orb Zeperion Attacker is my second fanmade Orb fusion form after Orb Galaxy Xanadium. As usual, postitive reviews or pm are welcomed. Have a nice day

Kaijus that will appear in Chapter 3

Antlar

Gargorgon

Queen Belzeb

Aribunta

Maga Pandon

Kiratto Seijin


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, NagiYamase is here. I'm sorry for not update the new chapter for I'm busy with my school assignments. Well,hope you'll enjoy

…

… **(ULTRA FIGHT ORB)**

 **(PLEASE LEND ME YOUR POWER OF SPEED AND CYBER)** few flames appear as Ribut, X, and Orb (Galaxy Xanadium) performing their own fight stances)

….

Orb Zeperion Attacker spinned around while waved his trench coat-like cape. " I'll gonna to unite everything!"

Ribut performed his pose while spinning his rod, " I'll beat you guys with my agility!"

Ribut and Orb charges towards Mold Specter and Reigubas. Orb waved his right cape and kicked Reigubas' guts with his flashy right leg then waved his left cape and kicked Reigubas' head with his left leg covered with cybernetic waves.

Meanwhile, Ribut used his rod and beat Mold specter's body like a a Chinese fighter. Orb waved his capes and performed roundhouse kick towards Reigubas while Ribut smashed Mold Specter with his rod. The monsters moved backwards in pain.

"alright,it's time for us to finished them," Ribut swinged his rod.

"ok, Ribut-san," Orb nodded.

Ribut swinged his rod faster and smashed the monsters . Orb flying upwards with his trench coat-like cape .

"ATTACKER TIGA-X!"

Orb performed X-like pose and his body released a massive X-like energy towards the monsters and they exploded as their bodies dissolve into a black aura.

After a minute, Ribut discussed with Orb about the incident.

"so,you wanna say that these dark energies from an evil alien that controls the dead spirits?"

"yes," answered Orb,in his Origin Form, " I suspected that an alien with magical powers is the mastermind of this case,but I'm still finding who's the culprit,"as Orb resumed his speech,he felt a great pain in his head and the same illusion appeared in his mind where Gai (Orb) scanning the fusion cards of Ribut and X and fusioned into a new form as Ribut and X's voice was heard,

" This is your new power,"

"what's wrong? Are you alright?" Ribut asked Orb who still hold his head.

"err…nothing. I'm okay,"answered Orb.

"okay, let's investigate this place" Ribut told Orb

" You don't have to!" a mysterious voice was heard as a strange dimensional gate appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Ribut asked the figure that walked out from the gate.

"I'm Reibatos," Reibatos introduced himself, " I'm a Reiblood sorcerer who can use my magical power to control the spirit of dead monsters and evil aliens.

" wait a minute,you can control the evil spirits…Alien Reiblood….Ultraman Belial….means.."

" are your powers is sam like Alien Reiblood and Belial?!"

" Yes ,your guess is correct. My abilities is actually an inheritance from Reiblood and Belial. And now I'm gonna use this power to resurrect Belial. But before that, I'll take care of you guys first,"

Reibatos shoot dark powers from his hand and the army of six dead monsters appeared before them.

" oh no, Antlar, Gargorgon,Queen Belzeb,Aribunta and Maga Pandon!" Orb watched them in shock.

" and Kiratto Seijin as well…." Ribut held his fist while his eyes looked towards his arch enemy

" well ,can you guys handle monsters,….WEAK?" Reibatos mocked them

"huh, you are mocking us,eh? You've made a big mistake for messing around with us the Ultramens. We will defeat you!" Orb held his Orb Calibur firmly.

"well prove it. Monster army,attack!" Reibatos commands before he entered the dimensional gate. The monsters roared and they attacked the two Ultras. Ribut and Orb charged towards the monsters.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Finally, I managed the third chapter of this fanfic. As usual, you can review or PM. Goodbye,and have a nice day

In chapter 4, Reibatos will resurrect Kamila (Camearra), a dark giantess from Ultraman Tiga's universe.


End file.
